Shrek the Series
Shrek the Series is to be an all new upcoming 3D animated show for Cartoon Network on June 17, 2016, where the best and original Shrek movie series left off. Starring the voice talents from Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Antonio Banderas, Larry King, Regis Philbin, Justin Timberlake, Jasper Johannes Andrews, Miles Christopher Bakshi, Nina Zoe Bakshi, Julie Andrews, Conrad Vernon, Cody Cameron, Chris Miller, Christopher Knights, Simon J. Smith, Frank Welker, Mike Mitchell, Ryan Seacrest, Aron Warner, Jon Hamm, Jane Lynch, Craig Robinson, Erin Matthews, Susanne Blakeslee, Amanda Troop, Tara Charendoff, Kath Soucie, Nancy Cartwright, Bailee Madison, Dakota Fanning, Connor Corum, Lane Styles, Meryl Streep, Jeff Garlin, Max Charles, Eric Idle as Merlin, Glenn Close and introducing Miranda Cosgrove as Lady Guinevere (voice). Plot Summary Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss and the rest of the entire gang from the Shrek series are back in this new 3D animated television series, where King Artie (voiced by Justin Timberlake) meets Lady Guinevere (who is to be voiced by Miranda Cosgrove in the episodes). List of Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 * Season 10 * Season 11 * Season 12 * Season 13 Voice Cast Members * Mike Myers as Shrek (voice) * Eddie Murphy as Donkey (voice) * Cameron Diaz as Fiona (voice) * Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots (voice) * Larry King as Doris (voice) * Regis Philbin as Mabel (voice) * Justin Timberlake as King Artie (voice) * Jasper Johannes Andrews as Fergus (voice) * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Farkle (voice) * Nina Zoe Bakshi as Felicia (voice) * Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian (voice) * Conrad Vernon as Gingy, Cedric, the announcer and the Muffin Man (voices) * Cody Cameron as Pinocchio and the 3 Little Pigs (voices) * Chris Miller as Geppetto and the Magic Mirror (voices) * Christopher Knights and Simon J. Smith as the 3 Blind Mice (voices) * Frank Welker as Dragon and various farm and forest animals (creature sound effects) * Mike Mitchell as Buttterpants (voice) * Ryan Seacrest as Butterpants' Father (voice) * Aron Warner as the Wolf (voice) * Jon Hamm as Brogan (voice) * Jane Lynch as Gretched (voice) * Craig Robinson as Cookie (voice) * Erin Matthews as Coco (voice) * Susanne Blakeslee as Debbie (voice) * Amanda Troop as Peanut (voice) * Tara Charendoff as Bananas (voice) * Kath Soucie as Parfiet (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Éclair (voice) * Bailee Madison as Red Riding Hood (voice) * Dakota Fanning as Goldilocks (voice) * Connor Corum as Jack (voice) * Lane Styles as Jill (voice) * Meryl Streep as Mama Bear (voice) * Jeff Garlin as Papa Bear (voice) * Max Charles as Baby Bear (voice) * Eric Idle as Merlin (voice) * Glenn Close as Red Riding Hood's grandmother (voice) * Miranda Cosgrove as Lady Guinevere (voice) Tragic Passing Away Notices Over the past years and last year, 3 great talented people who worked on the 1st and original Shrek and Shrek 2, have passed away. For example, Kathleen Freeman, who voiced the Old Woman ithe 1st and original Shrek, passed away from lung cancer at the age of back on Thursday, August 23, 2001, Leslie Carter, the singer for Like Wow on the Shrek soundtrack album, passed away from an accidental drug overdose at the age of 25 back on Tuesday, January 31, 2012, Joan Rivers, who voiced a 3D animated version of herself in Shrek 2, passed away from cardiac arrest at the age of 81 back on Thursday, September 4, 2014 and Jeremy Steig, who performed as the Pied Piper in Shrek Forever After, passed away from natural causes at the age of 73 this year on